The Unforgetable Summer
by Nicola2
Summary: When Harry Potter goes to the Burrow for his summer holiday, you know it'll be great...but add his parents going away, hermione granger and a few tenage hormones, and you know it's going to be unforgetable!! REVEIW!!!!


The Unforgetable Summer  
  
Chapter 1: To The Burrow  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start and sat bolt upright in his bed. He was sweating and clutching his face. The lightning blot scar on his forehead was searing with pain. Harry had felt his scar hurt intensely before...but it had never been this bad.   
  
His breathing slowed and he began to rack his brain, thinking of the vivid nightmare he had just had. Blinding green light...a high piercing laugh.....and a women screaming "No not Harry!! Kill me...Not Harry!!".  
  
He wiped his brow. Ever since he had returned to number 4 Privit Drive two weeks ago, these nightmares had been a prudent part of Harry's life. Most nights he would awake sweating, others screaming, yelling "No don't die, No!!".  
  
But the worst of all was where, he, Harry did not wake. He had to watch his mother being murdered while he looked on helpless...he wanted to help her so much. But Harry knew there was nothing he could do. His parents had been killed 15 years ago by Lord Voldermort. Now harry lived here during summer, with his uncle and aunt...and his fat cousin, Dudley.  
  
Harry reached for a cup of water on his bedside table, before putting on his glasses and getting out of bed. There was no way he could sleep now. He looked at his clock, it was 2am.  
  
"Another day of taunting from Dudley, and weeding for Aunt Petunia and...." But his thought were pushed out of his mind as he heard a sharp tapping at his window. Starting, Harry wheeled round to see his snowy owl, Hedwig, hovering in the cold night air outside. He rushed to the window, opened the window and she fluttered in. Bringing a gust of freezing air with her.  
  
"Hedwig..." Harry whispered, as the owl floated onto his chest of drawers. She dropped a yellowish letter into Harry's hands, he recognised the scrawly handwriting at once. It was his best friend from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron Weasly. He had written to Ron two days ago, after a terrible day of being chased around the house by Dudley and his gang as they hit him with their Smelting's sticks, asking if he could take up Ron's offer of coming to stay at the Burrow for summer.  
  
Harry opened the letter with shaking hands, this could be his ticket out of Privet Drive.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Got your letter and of course you can come to the Burrow. Ginny's been nagging at me all summer to invite you! Since we no longer have the Ford Anglia, Mum says we should meet you in the Leaky Cauldron and then we can travel back to the Burrow by floo power. But thats only if you can get the muggles to get you to London. If not send hedwig back and we'll work something out.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S Hermione says 'hi'...she arrived yesterday!  
  
It was perfect! His Aunt and Uncle were going to London this afternoon to buy outfits for some Smelting's school dinner party or something. Harry was sure they'd take him if it meant getting rid of Harry for the summer. He pulled some spare parchment of his desk, dipped a quill into a pot of ink and scribbled....  
  
Dear Ron  
  
The muggles are going up to London today...I'm not sure what time but meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at about 3pm okay?  
  
Harry  
  
So at 7am when the Dursleys were sat around the breakfast table, Harry told Uncle Vernon that Ron had said last term (he didn't want to tell Uncle Vernon he had been sending messages to his friends via Hedwig...He technically wasn't allowed!) that he could go stay at the Burrow this summer. Uncle Vernon asked no question obviously the prospect of getting rid of Harry was all to good, that he didn't care how he did it.  
  
So at 2:30 that afternoon Uncle Vernon had left Harry outside the large bookshop next the the Leaky Cauldron. Uncle Vernon and his family hated anything slightly stange or wierd, and therefore refused to been seen outside a place like the Leaky Cauldron. After a lot of struggling with his trunks and Hedwig, Harry finally managed to push his way through the crowd and open the run down black door of the Leaky Cauldron. This wasn't the first time Harry had thought only wizards could see the Leaky Cauldron, because as he pushed open the door no one on the street seemed even to look at Harry.  
  
Inside the Leaky Cauldron it was stuffy and dimly lit by glowing candles around the endge of the room. Yet Harry found it a lot more friendly than the muggle street he had just left. His eyes searched the room, then he saw them. A group of flaming red heads were crammed into a small booth in one of the corners of the pub, giving the impression the whole booth was on fire. He made his way towards the Weasley's, before being spotted by the twins, Fred and George. They leapt up and ran over to Harry followed by ron and Hermione. Together they took Harry's stuff and piled it next to the booth, before all clambering in.   
  
"Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, a round cheerful red headed women "We were so worried you wouldn't make it up here!"  
  
Harry smiled and replied "I was fine there wasn't any real trouble with the muggles or anything,"  
  
"Harry it's so great to see you!" squeeked Hermione, after Mr and Mrs Weasley had been dragged out of the pub by Percy, who wanted to look at a self-polishing head boy badge, in Diagon Alley.  
  
"I know," agreed Ron "I was worried you were going to be stuck with those muggles all summer," Harry beamed at them both.  
  
"Well we'd love to stay and chat" said Fred standing up,  
  
"But we're fresh out of Dr. Filibuster firework," finished George, standing up too, "we'll see you later!" and they left.  
  
Harry had just started to tell Ron about Dudley's new prank of beating him with his Smelting's stick, when Ginny whispered something to Hermione. They both giggled, stood up and Hermione said "We need to go to the apothercry," they had both turned round when Ron said "why? We haven't got our Hogwarts letters yet...We don't have a clue what new potion ingriedients we are going to need!"  
  
"Well..."said Hermione looking akward, "Who says it's for Hogwarts?" With more added giggling Ginny and Hermione rushed out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Mental...both of them!" he said "Hermiones been like that since she arrived! I mean I know Ginny's a giggly little girl, but i never thought Hermione to be as well.." He sounded almost upset.  
  
"Okay Ron" said Harry sensing his unease "Whats up?"  
  
"...Well, first...there's something I need to tell you.." Ron began "My deepest darkest secret..."  
  
"Go on..." said Harry ineterested.  
  
"Okay...well...this is hard." his brow crinkled as he thought of the right words "ilikehermione!" he suddenly blurted out.  
  
"So," said Harry "I like Hermione too"  
  
"No" Ron shook his head "I really like Hermione"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say. Ron had always been so mean to Hermione and he told Ron so and Ron said it was all a cover up. Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" said Ron, going red "It's not funny!! I mean you think she's pretty right?"  
  
"Yeah but...she's my best friend....OUR best friend and do you know wha..." but Harry was cut off mid-sentance Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's returned. Ron went scarlet. How much had they heard?  
  
"Harry you must be hungry let's get back to the Burrow and I'll get started on Dinner!"  
  
That night after a delicious dinner of, all Harry's favourites, followed by a spectacular firework display of the twin's new filibuster fireworks, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny climbed the rickety staircase ready for bed. Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione and Ginny before clambering into the attic and changing into their pyjamas.  
  
"So...you fancy Hermione?" Harry said finally coming to terms with the concept enough to speak on it.  
  
"Well...yeah! I mean at first I hated her for being bossy and clever. But after she got pettrified in our second year...I realised how much i missed her and...well I realised i liked her more than just friends." Ron said pulling off his t-shirt.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well...what are you going to do about it?" Harry said.  
  
"Thats it I just don't know! I mean she's all head over heels about stupid krum" As Ron said this Harry's eyes fell on Ron's Victor Krum figure lying in peices under his bed.  
  
"Well I don't think..." Harry began, but he was inturrupted by Fred and George who came bursting in, grinning.  
  
"Do you mind?" said Ron angrily  
  
"No not at all!" grinned Fred  
  
"Guess what?" said George grinning too.  
  
"Cousin Ben and Cousin Evelyn are coming to stay!!" they said together.  
  
Ron's anger turned to confusion "What?" he said.  
  
"Ohhh Ron, come on come downstairs! You too Harry." George said as he ran out the room and down the stairs. It looked like Fred and George had awoke Hermione and Ginny too, because a second later as Harry and Ron came onto the landing they appeared wearing dressing gowns.  
  
"Excuse me," said Mr.Weasley bustling out of the bathroom and past Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron whats going on?" said Hermione yawning.  
  
"RON, GINNY GET DOWN HERE!!" bellowed mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.  
  
The four of them made their way downstairs to find a blonde girl around Harry's age standing next to her brother who was grinning at Fred and George.  
  
"Evelyn....Ben?" said Ron his jaw dropping   
  
"Who?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
Hearing them Ron said "These are my cousins Evelyn and Ben!" Harry would never have guessed. Evelyn had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, in Harry's opinion, very pretty. Her brother Ben wasn't bad either, he had tanned skin shining blue eyes like Evelyn and dark brown hair with dyed blonde tips, that was all ruffled and sexy.  
  
"Athur were going to be late, Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.  
  
"Late?" said Ron "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh dear I haven't told you yet!" Said Mrs. Weasley looking flustered. "Well Aunt Jacklyn just turned up a minute ago with two extra tickets to the Weasley family reunion in.....Italy!"  
  
"Italy!!" Ron cried "Weasley family reunion! How come we are going!?"  
  
"Dear like I said she turned up with two extra tickets. My grandmother is very ill at the moment and I wish more than anything to see her. Plus you'll have more fun with me and your dad out of your hair!"  
  
"No doubt about that..." Ron mummered...but Mrs.Weasley heard and became very severe.  
  
"Now I want no trouble from any of you! I'm leaving Percy in charge but he'll be gone most days at the ministry so you all need to be sensible and Fred, George do look after Ginny and Ron."  
  
"MUM!" chorused Ginny and Ron. "I'm nearly 16" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"yeah and 14, i'm not a baby!!"  
  
"Yes, yes well...just be careful!" She kissed them all picked up two bags stepped into the fire and bellowed "The mimistry of Magic, Venice, Italy" Mr. Weasley rushed after gave them all a final wave, picked up the remaining bags and he was gone.  
  
There was silence. Then a sudden uproar as every jumped up and shouted how great this summer was going to be....everyone except Hermione.  
  
"Hermione whats wrong? My parents just left us alone fore two whole months!!!" said Ron grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Thats just it I mean..." she began.  
  
"Come off it Hermione" yelled Ron over a fresh wave of Filibuster fireworks set off by George.  
  
"Oh will you just leave me alone!"  
  
"Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"Whats wrong with me? I'll tell you, I'm just worried and you don't even care all you can do is insult me!" Tears welled in Hermiones eyes. Harry stood by watching tensely.  
  
"You know Hermione I used to think you were clever" shouted Ron fiercely "but know i realised you're just stupid! I am love with you!!" The whole room went silent as everyone's draw dropped. Ron made a weird rasping noise.  
  
"What?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"Yeah every since our second year i've been trying to tell you that, but everytime you have just blown me off!"  
  
"I've blown you off?!!??! What the...We could had something Ron...you know that but you just...you just slagged me off whenever you could!!! Not exactly the way to get me to like you...."  
  
"What do you mean we could of had something?" said Ron quielty  
  
"Yeah you heard me I like you too!!" and with that Hermione Stormed up the stairs closely followed by Ginny and Evelyn. Leaving Ron stood there his draw almost hitting the floor, with Harry and Fred and George who had already sent a letter inviting Angeline Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell round for summer! 


End file.
